We Will Always Together
by chocho mami
Summary: -sekuel from Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!-  Fict special Tahun Baru yang amat sangat telat, gaje, abal, bikin eneg,dll.   Bagaimana kisah Chibi Naruto n Chibi Sasuke di hari Tahun Baru?


Hehe..Halo, minna-san!

Author gaje satu ini kembali lagi untuk meramaikan FNI. Ada yang kangen? –bletak!-

Hehe..Ini fict, sekuel dari 'Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!' dan fict ini special buat tahun baru.

Hehehe…Sudahlah basa-basi eneg-nya, kita langsung saja.

HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN! \(^o^)/

**We Will Always Together**

**Disclaimer :**

Mashashi Kishimoto – sensei

**Rated :**

T / K+, rii gak tahu –bletak!- hehehe..kalo gitu, ada yang mau kasih tahu rii? ^^

**Genres :**

Family / Romance, bener gak? –plak!-

**Pairing :**

ChibisasuChibinaru

**WARNING!**

Boys Love, Gaje, Abal, Miss typo(s), AU, dll.

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut raven berstyle sedang duduk di sebuah batang pohon.

Bocah tersebut sedang menikmati tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi dari atas sana, terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang menutupi keindahan batu onyx yang terpancar dari dalamnya.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku akhirnya membuka mataku saat merasa tak ada lagi angin yang menerpa wajahku.

Emm…sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri pada kalian.

Ehem...

Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku, serta Uchiha Mikoto, ibuku. Kakakku bernama Uchiha Itachi, umurnya hanya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Keluargaku termasuk salah satu dari 3 keluarga terkaya di Jepang ini. Hal ini dikarenakan keluargaku memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang transportasi dan persenjataan, dengan Uchiha Corp sebagai perusahaan induknya. Hn...tak banyak yang kuketahui tentang perusahaan turun-temurun keluargaku ini, karena ayah tak ingin aku dan aniki berurusan soal bisnis sebelum usia kami 18 tahun.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kutahu pasti, gara-gara perusahaan keluarga brengsek ini, tousan dan kaasan tidak punya waktu untuk aku dan aniki. Mereka hanya mengunjungi kami setiap setahun sekali, yaitu saat suasana natal sampai suasana tahun baru, seperti sekarang ini. Hah! Menyebalkan. Karena inilah, aku bersikap acuh pada mereka. Anikiku yang biasanya ramah dan sedikit narsis itu pun bisa bersikap cuek di hadapan mereka. Well, aku tahu mereka seperti itu juga buat kami berdua, demi masa depan kami. Tapi,...Apa hal itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?

Hn. Anikiku, dia seorang kakak yang bisa diandalkan, walau terkadang aku benci dengan sikap narsis dan ramahnya yang berlebihan itu, tapi dia tetap kakak yang membanggakan bagiku. Namun, anikiku ini sekarang juga sudah mulai jarang di rumah. Ia mulai suka menginap di rumah teman-teman segenknya, AKATSUKI.

Hn. Jangan tanya tentang akatsuki padaku. Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Atau... lebih tepatnya, tidak mau tahu.

Ck. Yang pasti, aku sangat menyesal punya keluarga yang seperti ini. Tak ada kehangatan, canda tawa, dan hal-hal yang menyenangkan lainnya seperti keluarga lain. Yang ada hanya kekayaan harta, kekosongan mutlak, kedinginan alami, dan lainnya...yang pasti aku malas untuk menjelaskannya.

Namun, sekarang hal itu tak kurasakan lagi. Setelah ada seseorang bocah mungil yang merebut hatiku. Dia adalah...

"Cacuke-oniican!"

Uzumaki Naruto.

**End of Sasuke POV**

Sasuke pun melihat ke bawah, "Hn," jawabnya pada bocah berambut pirang mungil yang menganggu 'acara'-nya tadi.

"Oniican, Tante Mikoto dan Paman Pugaku nyuluh Nayu manggil oniican. Katanya meyeka mau ngomong penting 'ma oniican," kata bocah bernama Naruto tersebut dengan polosnya.

Sasuke pun langsung melompat turun dari pohon tersebut diiringi dengan decak kagum Naruto. Yah, seperti biasanya.

"Ayo, Dobe,"

~We~Will~Always~Together~

"Itachi, Sasuke, Kaasan dan Tousan sudah mau pergi lagi, Nak. Ada meeting penting di Hosaka besok. Kami tahu, kami seharusnya bisa lebih lama di sini karena kami baru datang ke sini tanggal 28 Desember kemarin. Tapi, maaf, Nak! Ini mendadak," jelas sang Ibu, Mikoto sambil menatap kedua putranya.

"Hn," balas kedua Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Hah! Terserah kalian berdua. Tapi, Sasuke –" kata Fugaku gantung. Ia menatap tegas anak bungsunya. Yang ditatap pun membalas dengan tatapannya tanpa rasa gentar.

" –Apa kau yakin? Anak itu...Bocah pirang itu tinggal di sini? Menemanimu? Kau serius?" lanjut Fugaku.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Aku serius, Tousan. Lagi pula, Tousan dan Kaasan, sering pergi, tak ada di rumah. Aniki pun sama saja. Lagi pula, apa salahnya menampung Naruto? Keluarga kita juga punya banyak harta," kata Sasuke datar.

Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Itu keputusanmu. Tousan tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dan, kau juga boleh menyekolahkan bocah itu. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas dia, kami yang membiayainya," kata Fugaku. Lalu sang Ayah ini pun pergi keluar dari ruang tamu ini.

"Hmm... Sayang, Kaasan senang kau bisa mengambil keputusan tegas seperti tadi. Hahaha...Jagalah, Naru-chan dengan baik-baik, bila itu sudah menjadi keputusanku, Anakku," kata Kushina pada Sasuke dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Kau, Itachi. Jaga adikmu dan Naru-chan baik-baik. Kau boleh saja jarang di rumah. Tapi, ingat! Bertanggung jawablah sebagai yang tertua," perintah Mikoto tegas kepada Uchiha sulung yang duduk santai di sebelah Uchiha bungsu.

"Cup!" "Cup!"

"I love you, Son,"

"Hn. I love you too, Mom,"

Setelah Mikoto pergi meninggalkan Uchiha Brother di ruangan tamu rumah Uchiha tersebut, datanglah Naruto dengan 4 cangkir teh di nampan yang ia bawa.

"Eh? Bibi dan Paman udah pelgi? Cepet amat cih. Nayu bayu celecai buatin teh," Naruto meletakan nampan yang ia pegang sambil cemberut. Kemudian, ia pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Itachi yang melihat bocah pirang asing di samping adiknya itu pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Hm..Apa kau bocah Uzumaki itu? Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Itachi kepada Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk membenarkan pakaian Naruto yang sedikit kebesaran dipakai oleh Naruto, langsung menoleh ke Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Ah! Eem..itu benal, cenpa. Aku Ujumaki Nayuto," kata Naruto polos diiringi dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Hn. Dia…mengingatkanku pada seseorang,' batin Itachi saat melihat Naruto dengan serius. 'Tapi,…Padahal sifat dan fisiknya beda jauh. Tapi, kenapa bisa mengingatkanku pada 'dia'' batin Itachi lagi.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi begitu serius melihat Naruto, langsung merasa kesal.

"Oi, Baka Aniki! Kenapa kau melihat Dobe dengan seperti itu?" bentak Sasuke kesal. 'Cih! Enak saja ia menatap 'dobe-ku' sampai seperti itu,' batinnya geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah.

Itachi yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun langsung menatap adiknya dengan seringaian jahil. "Hn. Cepat sekali kau dewasa, Chibi Otouto. Khekhekhe...Aku dukung kau," kata Itachi jahil. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke. Lalu, masih dengan seringaian jahilnya, Itachi pun pergi sambil lalu dari rumah keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Ck. Urusai,"

~We~Will~Always~Together~

"Cacuke-oniican,"

"Hn?"

"Cenpa tadi itu capa? Kok miyip Oniican?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan rambut pirang Naruto dengan menggunakan shampoo.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang mandi bersama.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto tadi. Naruto pun segera menuruti perintah Sasuke, tanpa protes. Lalu, dengan perlahan, Sasuke menyiramkan air ke seluruh badan Naruto dari kepala dengan menggunakan shower.

"Srrh! Srrhh! Srrhh!"

Setalah usai, Sasuke langsung mengeringkan tubuh Naruto menggunakan handuk, lalu melilitkan handuk tersebut di pinggang Naruto, sama seperti keadaan dirinya sekarang. Dan setelahnya, Sasuke pun langsung membawa Naruto ke sebuah tempat seperti di pemandian air panas yang terletak di kamar mandi Uchiha satu ini.

"Berendamlah," kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tumpukan bebatuan yang merupakan pinggir dari tempat berendam tersebut. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menikmati hangatnya air yang memanjakan tubuhnya.

Naruto yang berendam di hadapan Sasuke tadi pun langsung mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Cacuke-oniican, jawab peltanyaan Nayu tadi! Cenpa tadi itu capa, Oniican?" rengek Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas andalannya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, melihat ke dalam mata saphire mata 'dobe-nya'. Dan karena hal tersebut, ia yang sedang _bad-mood_ itu terpaksa harus menjawab pertanyaan bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

"Hah!" Sasuke pun menghela nafas kesal.

"Dobe, dia itu adalah anikiku. Namanya, Uchiha Itachi," jelas Sasuke kesal.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. "Lalu, Paman Pugaku itu capa? Dia capanya Oniican?" tanya Naruto, "Apa itu yang namanya 'Tocan' yang dikatakan oleh Paman Ichiraku?" tanyanya lagi, matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan pertanyaan yang mengiris hati itu pun, kontan menatap mata Naruto dengan lembut.

"_**Menurut warga sekitar, jangan tanyakan atau berbicara apapun yang berhubungan tentang ayah karena Naruto-sama sangat tidak tahu tentang hal itu,"**_

'Dobe...,' batin Sasuke miris, saat mengingkat perkataan Kakashi.

"Hn. Iya, itu namanya Tousan," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut yang terukir di wajah porselennya.

"Emm...Tapi, kenapa Nayu gak punya Tocan?" tanya Naruto. Ia menatap mata Sasuke, menuntut jawaban dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang sang 'dobe'. "Kau punya kok. Tapi –"

"Tapi?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

'Ck. Berpikirlah, Uchiha,' batin Sasuke yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Ehem..Tapi, Tousanmu itu sedang menjelajahi dunia. Ia mencari sesuatu untukmu, Naruto," jelas Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekap tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Cecuatu?" gumam Naruto di dekapan sang 'Oniichan'.

"Iya. Sesuatu yang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mencarinya," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto.

Naruto mendongak.

"Apa..., Cacuke-oniican akan belcama Nayu teyus? Cetidaknya campai Tocan datang menjemput Nayu?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Pasti," katanya, ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil tersebut.

'Pasti tak akan kubiarkan kau sendiri. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sedikit pun, Naruto. Tak akan,'

~We~Will~Always~Together~

"Ah! Oniican, kita mau ke mana? Kok pake yukata?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sekarang, Sasuke yang telah memakai yukata biru tua polos dengan lambang Uchiha di belakang punggungnya sedang mengikat ban pengikat yukata Naruto yang berwarna biru dengan motif titik-titik putih di sekitarnya.

"Hn. Kita mau pergi ke Festival Tahun Baru, Dobe," jelas Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan 'pekerjaan'-nya.

Naruto yang mendengar kata asing di telinganya itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, tanda bingung. "Fetipal? Apa itu?" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan 'pekerjaan'-nya itu, saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh bibir sang 'otouto' hanya bisa memberikan senyum tulus. "Nanti kau juga tahu. Ayo pergi!" kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan tan mungil itu.

"IYA~"

~We~Will~Always~Together~

Aroma makanan sangat tercium di udara. Lampu yang berkelap-kelip di malam hari, ditambah dengan sinar rembulan yang bersinar terang. Suara bising dari orang-orang di sana yang memakai yukata dan kimono, menambah meriah tempat tersebut. Ya, inilah suasana Festival Tahun Baru.

Dua bocah mungil dengan balutan yukata biru tersebut juga ikut menghadiri Festival Tahun Baru di dekat Gereja St. Theresia ini. Sasuke dan Naruto, 2 'saudara' yang sedang menikmati indahnya aroma pergantian tahun baru ini di tengah keramaian.

Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan erat. Sangat erat. Namun, mereka merasa nyaman akan hal itu. Tak ada di antara mereka yang ingin melepaskan tautan tangan tersebut.

"Wah! Inikah yang namanya Fetipal Taun Bayu, Oniican?" tanya Naruto kagum. Matanya berbinar saat melihat keramaian yang hangat untuk merayakan pergantian tahun ini.

"Hn. Kau tak tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melirik Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kaacan celalu menyuluh Nayu untuk tetap ada di yumah. Nayu gak boleh pelgi tanpa Kaacan," kata Naruto serak. Ia segera menundukan kepalanya, ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis karena Kaasannya lagi.

Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto. "Tak apa. Lupakan saja itu dulu. Kita bersenang-senang malam ini, oke?" kata Sasuke. Naruto pun segera menganggukan kepalanya, ia juga segera menghapus air mata yang akan meluncur melewati pipi tannya.

"Ehm...ini Taiyaki yang kita beli tadi," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut. Ia memberikan 2 taiyaki yang dipegannya tadi, 1 untuk Naruto dan 1 lagi untuknya. "Makacih, Oniican," kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Nah, ayo, kita cari tempat untuk melihat kembang api," kata Sasuke. Ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil Naruto.

'Jangan nangis lagi, Dobe. Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu mulai saat ini. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu,'

**THE END**

Ah! Akhirnya fict sekuel 'Don't Cry, Dobe! Merry Christmas!' ini selesai juga.

Padahal special tahun baru, tapi ini sudah tanggal berapa? BERAPA? *buagh!*

Hiks..maaf kan keteletan rii ini. Habis~ rii banyak banget tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Padahal kan masih kelas 8~ masa tugas sudah kayak apa aja~..hiks..(all: MLDL!*)

Hehehe..Sekali lagi, maafkan ketelatan rii, ya! Rii cuma manusia biasa.

'N mohon maaf, jika ada yang eneg ma cerita rii.. Rii emang nggak berbakat..*pundung*

Terima kasih, all!

Jika berkenan, mohon reviewnya, ya! ^^


End file.
